


If It Were You

by blondshua



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:45:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blondshua/pseuds/blondshua
Summary: “If it were you, would you want to date me?!”A short drabble based on that One Fine Day moment were Hoshi said S.Coups would date Woozi if he was a girl.





	If It Were You

“ _If it were you, would you want to date me?!_ ”

Jihoon yelled annoyed at the answer the boy sitting next to him gave as to who the eldest out of his friend would date as a girl. His friends joked a lot, always messing him in the middle. It pissed him off but he couldn’t really do anything.

The other boys sitting around the table bursted laughing and, since Hoshi’s answer was wrong, continued to overlap each other voices trying to guess who it really was. With the corner of his eye, Jihoon could catch a glimpse of Soonyoung’s shift of expression after hearing his complain.

His eyes that seconds ago, were beaming with cuteness and excitement, opened abruptly, turning serious afterwards, his eyebrow’s furrowed. His complex was completely stern, as if Jihoon had questioned something absurd, even insulting.

But in a mere second, his eyes turned mellow, his expression soft. Woozi could clearly see him gulping by the bob of his adam’s apple. His face distressed, almost sorrowful. He parted his lips, his mouth standing agape, not really sure how it should proceed. He lowered his gaze, fumbling with the hem of his own shirt. And then Jihoon gulped, knowing what the words that wouldn’t leave Hoshi's lips would probably be.

He felt his cheeks heating up, the thought of actually hearing Hoshi say it made butterflies flutter in his stomach. His eyes glanced up, meeting the others shy ones but it was clear to both of them that the one who was really flustered was Jihoon.

By now, none of their other friends were paying attention at neither of them, the sound of their high voices just white noise to their eardrums. In that moment, Soonyoung quietly lean a little to Jihoon side, looking him deeply in the eyes, a soft, caring smile adorning his plump lips as he muttered a sweet “ _Anytime ~_ ”


End file.
